Becoming One with Russia
by Gilbertsawesome
Summary: World war III has started a new epidemic on Americas east coast. Choices will be made, freedom is lost. there is no hope for America
1. Becoming one with Russia

America could only watch as right before his eyes, a missle flew by into a nearby building. War has raged between America and Russia for only a few days, and this is what he has done already. the whole East coast was the front line for military Defense. America quickly jumped right on the front line, giving all he can for his country. He butted heads with Russia many times before, and knew his weakness. But Russia knew his as well.

America jumped over the military sandbag barrier and quickly stabbed a enemy soldier in the neck. America rolled over behind a burnt car and dashed out again, moving to a indent of a convient store window. America looked around, seeing the cracked street, burnt and imaciated with bombs and scattered with fallen soldiers. he looked up at the buildings, crumbling and structures giving way the the heavy fire and pelting of bombs. the air was thick with smoke and loud with gunfire. America jumped up and spread his wings, soaring faster than a jet plane. his wings were golden at his shoulders. and blue at the bends and every other feather was red then white. he was . his country loved him. He loved his country. he represents freedom and hope, and right now his people need him.

America rocketed over the crumbled buildings, destroyed barraks and warefare. he dodged helicopters, airplanes, and Predator missiles. He flew untill he saw the statue of liberty. He landed on her crown, and felt tears go down his eyes, watching the Empire state crumble to dust as Russian troops blasted it with bombs. a long time ago, Russia agreed he wouldnt use Nuclear weapons. he said he didnt need them. America felt a little better, but not wiped the tears away as he felt someone touch his back.

"mon chere..."

France stood behind him, in a kevlar jacket and navy seals suit. he had goggles on and his wings were soaked, the red, white and blue feathers colored like his flag.

"France, thanks, for everything. You know, it means alot. I need all the help i can get."

America turned around and smiled.

"We'll kick Russia right out!"

"America. Just heard England is joining the war. He is coming to our side."

America's eyes brightened, but he didnt smile.

"great, his Delta force is the best team!"

" Mon chere, you should go back and defend your capital. I'll stay and protect Lady Liberty.

"Thanks France. Im counting on you."

With that America jumped off the crown, and Rocketed to his capital landed on the back Balcony of the White House. He ran inside and sighed a breath of relief as the Russians havent gotten to the White house yet. America walked into the Oval office and saw the President in his chair.

"you 'alright, America?"

"Yes, sir. just a little down. we're losing. but i guess its cool that Britain's coming to help us."

"ah, Yes that is 'cool'. but Russian Troops are advancing, and All we can do is spray and pray."

"I dont know what to do... there's so much i can do."

America sighed, overwhelmed by stress.

"Why dont you go rest, America. its getting late."

America would protest to that if it was anybody but the President.

"Alright..."

and America walked out of the room, and made his way to his room a floor down. He went in, and It looked like any teenagers Room, besides him being over a hundred years old. He stripped himself and took a hot shower, relaxing his nerves. He almost thaught of treating himself, but The Angel Nation sighed hoplessly, feeling a little depressed and not in the mood. after that, America got out and dried himself off, then slipped into bed. It was a long night for America as he cried himself to sleep.


	2. The deal

_America ran through the town as the darkness swallowed him whole. America blinked and squinted to no avail of seeing any better. A figure brushed America's shoulder lightly. Americas heart skipped a beat as he heard the rustle of cloth around him. America took to the skies in a single,powerful bound. He heard the soaring of his wings, and the whistle of the wind around him. America rocketed fast throught the burnt down city of night time Manhattan. America looked over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of another winged figure as it smashed into America, both of them freefalling in the struggled to rip free, but the shadowed figure was too strong and he turned to look as the ground quickly rose to meet his face-_

America jerked awake in a cold sweat. He was breathing heavily, and he stumbled out of bed. He got up and took a shower again. he was even less in the mood than yesterday night. He wondered if that dream meant anything, or was it just a random dream. America stayed in the shower untill the the water turned frozen. The blue eyed nation yelped and jumped out of the shower. he got out and dressed himself after drying off. Americas attention turned to the clock:

**8:34**

_Holy shit! im late! oh god, he's gonna kill me! _ America practically flew out the door and ran over a few security guards and finally made it to the Oval office.

"Mr. President! im so sor-"

"thats alright, my boy, you deserved a good night sleep."

America wont tell him that he spent half of it in the shower. But America quickly got to work as the Presidents National symbol and Bodyguard, America thinks of himself mostly his advisor and stuff, but they're just real good friends. America has known every president personally, and only a few people know that he lives forever. But the News has been catching on, but is bribed not to say anything. America has seen both sides of the deal, though. Everyone he knew, and everyone he knows is dead and will be dead. but he's gotten to do so much in the past centuries! he's gotten to meet famous rockstars, see and wear the ridiculous fashions, and watch history unfold before his eyes. America looked out the window of the oval office, seeing all the beautiful buildings, that'll sooner or later be destroyed by Russia's troops.

America snapped out of his little daydream as the door to the office opened.

"Mr. America, Mr. Russia is here."

a security guard said as he opened the door, and Russia walked in with his superior.

"Hello Amerika, How is...Everything da?"

America put on his best fake charming hollywood smile.

" Hey Russia! how's everything doing in Chernobyl? Im sure it hadnt effected Ukraine's...tracks of land in any way."

Russia scowled at America's sly comment, and decided to forget about it.

" im here to make you sign a surrender form."

"NO FUCKING WAY! I WONT STAND FOR THIS! ARE YOU CRAZY?"

America ranted and yelled at the Russian before him, daring him to start a fight. The russian stared him down.

"you should give up now da."

America stopped smiled innocently, and continued.

" giving up is all you can do. We have your vice president hostage, and if you dont surrender everything on the east side of the Missisippi river, I'll kill him and use my nuclear bombs to make Texas as barren as Siberia in the winter!"

Russia giggled innocently, unfazed to America's deadly glare.

"you dirty commie bastard. Ever since you turned back to communism, all you've been is an asshole."

the President looked around for a minute, and saw all the tension.

" I'll conduct a vote between the United Nations and Congress."

"..."

the room murmured the phrase.

"ahmhmhm! Im happy you see it my way. after all, Everyone becomes one with me in the end, Da."

Russia handed the paper to the President, turned on his heel and was about two inches away from America's face.

"see you soon!"

Russia giggled, and walked be America, bumping his shoulder on his way out. as the door closed, America turned to the president.

"You...why!"

"America, im sorry son. We have to do this for the greater good. If we dont, you heard him. The vote is going to be presented to the groups first thing tomorrow."

"This is crazy!"

America stormed out of the room,and down the hall, ignoring all the guards. America spread his wings and Rocketed off in the sky, Ignoring the waging war below, only focusing on getting to Canada.


	3. Rallying the troops

America landed in Canadian territory in minutes. He landed with a thud and ran over to the door. Canada's house was grand and Victorian. it had an aged look, but well kept. He always favored the old, Victorian housing, it reminded him of his younger years. He just stood on the doorstep, remembering the old days, and the fading memories. America remembered how he built this house with Canada, piece by piece, and how he helped Canada through the hard times of colonization. although frequently forgotten by fellow countries, America always remebered. Canada hasn't realized this yet, but America is just so busy, he never gets time to spend time with his brother anymore.

America jumped when the door swung open and Canada meekly stood at the door.

"H- hey, shouldnt you be f- fighting? your country..."

even warm, he shivered and stuttered.

"Im fine Canada. I really dont want to deal with Russia right now. Can I stay for a bit? i wont be much of a bur-"

"Yes! you can stay all you like! just not too long! you have to go back to your country for support! this is great, I dont get alot of company you know!"

Canada ushered America inside, obviously very exited. America was led over to the living room, which was spotless. Canada sat down across the coffee table from America.

"Now America, tell me whats going on over there."

America swallowed the lump in his throat, finding himself at a loss for words.

" well, right now Russia is invading my vital reigions and is quickly moving to my capital and he wants me to surrender and my people, my country...Broken-"

America choked on his sobs, and came around the coffee table and pulled him into a hug.

"aw hush now America, be brave. you know, land of the free, home of the brave, or something, eh?"

America calmed down as best as he could, though he couldnt stop hiccuping.

"-hic- not free for long!"

Canada hugged him, feeling his pain, he could feel his pain, the sorrow of warefare, and being forgotten gets to your nerves too.

" Why dont you go to bed now. here, I'll show you the guest room. Canada gestured to the stairs, and herded America up the stairs. America looked around the room, and he recognized it as his old guest room, when he'd stay for weeks on end with Canada. He was calmed down completely, and could now thing clearly. he remembered jumping on the bed, and laughing as Canada fell off. If America jumped on the bed now, he'd probably go through the floor.

America snickered at the thaught of Canada falling off the bed. Canada looked over seeing the mischievous smirk on his brothers opened his mouth to say something, but it was too late. America picked up Canada in one arm, and tossed him on the bed. Canada bounced off to the side, and flailed his legs and arms in the air before hitting the floor with a thud and with a yelp.

"MAPLE!"

America laughed. his obnoxious laugh filled the room, and America looked over at Canada who was also laughing on the floor. Canada got up and pulled the laughing man over his shoulder and tossed him on the bed. America landed with a thud and his face turned red from laughing so pulled America into a hug, Laughing like old times.

Russia shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He wondered what everyone was up to. He wandered his house looking for the Baltic trio. He searched every room, but to no avail. Russia found himself getting angry. He picked up his phone and called Polands house, assuming Poland would know where Lithuania is, leading to the other two.

"Heyyyy!"

Poland crooned, making Russia cringe away from the phone.

"h-hello Poland. do you know where Lithuania is? its kinda impo-"

"Lithuania! he's like, right here! Hey Lithuania!, come say hi to Russia!"

In the background he could hear yelling and screaming. there was a change in voice.

"H-hey Russia, I-"

Russia cut in.

"Get home. now."


	4. The Baltic Trio: Lithuania

(WOW almost a hundred views! :D dont know if i should be happy, but its a start!) Lithuania let the phone slip out of his hand. He felt his heart skip a beat.

"Soooo, what did he say?~"

Poland hummed a tune, Attempting to pull Lithuania into a waltz type of dance. Lithuania jerked away.

"I have to get to Russia!" Lithuania yelled at Poland, causing him to stop.

Lithuania sighed, and hugged Poland.

"i-im sorry Poland, i really have to get there, I know something bad is going to happen and I dontwant to keep him waiting."

Poland shuddered at what Russia is going to do, but let go of Lithuania. "Alright, how about you come over, like, Later?" Lithuania shook his head.

"It could be a while. I-I dont know w-what he's going to do to me."

Poland understood. He walked Lithuania to the door. he waved as he watched Lithuania walk out the front door and fly away to Russia's house. Lithuania quickly made his way to Russia. he flew through the spacious landscape of the Siberian plains, whisking by the bare branches and white snow. He quickly approached the St. Basils Cathedral. The odd designs of each of the towers made the result look like some sort of colorful candy. He landed with a crunch in the foot- deep snow, fresh and fluffy. Lithuania timidly walked up the front steps. His hand hovered over the door knocker, nervous. He gasped as the door flew open and was yanked in by a strong hand, being whipped into the main foyer of Russia's house. Lithuania's head hit the wall with a crack and his vision blurred momentarily. As his vision focused, he saw Russia looming over his position against the wall. His sadistic smile and Iron pipe scared even the manliest of men, and the last thing Lithuania feels he would see before he was killed. Russia smiled as he brought down his pipe into Lithuania's stomach. Lithuania gasped and croaked as his breath was knocked out of his lungs. Lithuania didnt get any time to recover before he was pulled to his feet and his arms were painfully wrapped behind him.

"Lithuania. Tell me where Estonia and Latvia are."

"I dont k-know! wh-why did you hit me!"

Lithuania shook violently, his gut still retching from the bruising hit from Russia's choice of weapon.

"Do not question my Interrogation techniques. Now, you will go and find them for me. I will need all of your help"

" I thought you could handle anything, oh so mighty Russia"

Lithuania spat, making Russia frown. Russia brought Lithuania to his knees with a powerful swipe of his pipe. Lithuania fell to his knees. He stood shakily, bringing his fist up to make contact with Russia's nose. Russia staggered back and held his hand up to his nose, his hand bieng covered in blood. Lithuania laughed, and quickly realized what he did. He turned to run, but was held back by the crook of Russias pipe at his neck. Russia pulled Lithuania back and grabbed the top of the smaller nations head by his hair. Russia turned and with enough force to kill a human, smashed Lithuania's head through part of the wall next to them. Lithuania was quickly knocked out by the force of action and slid to the floor, leaving a smear of blood on the way, landing face-down. Russia walked through the pool of blood. he lifted Lithuania up and threw him over his shoulder, walking to Lithuania's old room. He dumped him on his bed, and only watched as Lithuania slowly fell off the edge of the bed, landing in a odd and awkward position.

"it wont kill him, he is strong, enough. Hmnhmn! one down!... two to go."

Russia chuckled childishly, and turning and locking the bedroom door on his way out, making his way out through the dead sunflowers and snow, over to Estonia's.


	5. The Baltic Trio: Estonia

Estonia walked through the city, trudging through the thick wandered the streets after leaving Russias, used to working and being about, he could never settle down and stay still. He walked around, and smiled as his people gave him warm greetings and welcome backs. its been almost half a century of world peace, and people still welcome him.

America had to go fuck it up with Russia. I mean, its not that hard to stay the fuck away from each other. all you have to do is open trade to other countries, and of you dont really like them, close off trade. Thats all. but America had to go run his mouth and get Russia all worked up. Now he's invading the Eastern seaboard. Great. America really isnt the sharpest knife in the drawer.

Estonia sighed, and tried to forget about it.

Estonia walked into his favorite bookstore. it was small and family owned, and it was his favorite place to go. he know these guys for years. He read almost every book more than once. He usually comes here at the end of the day, then he heads home before dark to read it all night.

Estonia browsed the store, but found nothing he felt like reading. Estonia left with nothing, walking back home. he walked throughout the town, cutting through the buildings. as soon as he left the town, he trudged through the open fields, where nothing could be seen for miles. He couldnt fly in the dark, he couldnt see anything. Estonia wandered aimlessly.

"Damn..."

Estonia muttered under his breath.

he was lost.

turned as he heard rustling, but thought nothing more of it. But before he could turn around again, Russia pounced onto Estonia with back crunching impact.

Estonia gasped for air, and Russia clambered off Estonia and pulled him up.

Estonia whipped around sending a heel to Russias nose. Russia quickly pulledEstonias head down onto his knees, knocking two of the mans front teeth out, and shattering his glasses. Estonia wavered, but put his arms up to deflect a punch to the face. Russia frowned and grabbed at Estonia putting him in a headlock.

"Estonia~ please tell me where Latvia is?"

Russia hummed, choking Estonia with neck crushing pressure around his windpipe.

"I-I, h-he's at M-my-NO! NO HE ISNT! H-Hes at HIS house!"

"well, I guess i have to get you new glasses da. and I guess i have to bring you with me to get Latvia. maybe he'll come with me willing if your all broken in my arms, and it will make me pleasure smile to see him crawl back to me under the Soviet Union!"

Russia didnt need any more information. the Russian clenched down on his neck and Estonia chocked. he started to turn blue for a bit, then went limp.

Russia sighed.

he looked around for a bit, he flung Estonia over his shoulder and flew to the general area ofEstonias house, where Latvia would be.


End file.
